Master
by Lord of Shades
Summary: Conner was the ninth immortal emphasis on was the WAS he also WAS supposed to banish Hsi Wu with his magical flute, but instead they traded chi (not all of it just a bit) and went on there not-so merry way, then his (Conners not Hsi Wu's)glory hound sister went learned the exact same magic as him and then banished Hsi Wu, then, because he was so awesome vowed to un banish Hsi Wu.
1. Chapter 1

K


	2. Chapter 1:of demon chi and masters

**hello one and all welcome to this ama- Conner:hurry up, i'm bored**

** Lord of Shades(LOS): YOU JUST RUINED MY INTRO! Conner:Calm Down calm** **down**.** LOS:Do the disclaimer Conner:What. LOS: do the disclaimer or else **

**Conner: why should I?! LOS: do it or I'LL KILL YOU OFF! Conner:okay okay no need to make theats Lord of shades own nothing LOS:except?**

**Conner: No way I'm not saying it! LOS:DO IT**

**Conner: Fine he owns me. LOS:yes, yes I do **

**ConnersPOV**

Ow. why did blood rituals have to hurt so much? it's counterproductive at best, i mean who'd want to use this kind of magic if it hurt anyway? but then agian here i am, using it. oh you're probley wondering what i'm using it for huh, or who i am, or why im using forrbiddin magic or how i'm using forrbiddin magic, or- auctaly theres a lot of stuff you don't know about me. so lets play twenty questions!only you can't talk to me. so how to- LOS: NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING! Conner: i was once an immortal an awesome immortal LOS: didn't you hear what i just said? Conner:i used the flute as my magic symbol LOS: uh, hello Conner, you there? Conner: so i was sent to go kick Hsi Wu's butt. LOS: Connnner can you hear me? Conner: keep in mind this was back in the time when the demon sorccer's reined. LOS: LISTEN TO MY DISIMBODIED VOICE YOU TWIT! Conner:the battle was long and awesome but in the end he won. LOS: I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DONT' LISTEN TO ME! Conner: so in selfpreservation i made a deal with the devil, or demon or-whatever LOS: DONT MAKE ME KILL YOU Conner: i told him all about our plan to stick them in a glorified jail cell and he made me take a blood oath to get them out if that happend. LOS: YOU WILL PAY FOR IGNORING ME! Conner: so my big-shot sister went and banised him instead, and you know the story but then right before he disappered (he being hsi wu) he sent me a blast of chi a small blast, but a blast. LOS: THAT'S IT, I'M LEAVING ! Conner: so then i went on an epic quest to bing them back though horrible and totaly cool means, *ahem it was on this quest that i descovered i had sky demon powers from that blast thingy Hsi wu sent to me,of course that cheap scate took way more of my chi in that same blast *coughjerkcough* so i had WINGS (from the awsome chi blast) they could disapper too SO COOL! LOS: I'M LEAVING FOR REAL YOU KNOW! Conner: and now i'm still working on getting them out but i'm close oh yeah and the blood oath thing i swore, well if i can't get them out in a hundred years i'm dead oh and the immortals are after me trying to stop me from well freeing the demon sorrcerers oh and i'm immortal( as in i never get old) and uh i'm stuck in the body of a little kid (seymour)i think that covers it all. ok back to the blood ritual thing and a normal style of writing

using blood rituals to find something's is hard ecpecaly when it's to find a box a panku box to be exact so i smeared my blood on the gound. and foucusing i started to chat you mo gwia gwia fi de so you mo gwia gwia fi de so ecterra

- hey im linebreak, nice to meet you-

so here i am, an old ruin this must be where the pan ku box is. ten minutes later here it is, i expected more traps to be honest. but hey i'm not complaining, now to figure out how this thing works. the trigrams must have something to do with it. i mean there the only thing about it that atracts attantion so i set to work. twisting it and turning it until it was inveloped in green. being the awesome person i am i threw it at the wall instead of hitting it it stop midair and showed me a map of uh i don't know where auctualy but then a bunch of words appered i was too shocked to read them though they better not have been imporrtant though, or i'm in trouble, so i left the crumbling old place and heard the sound of a plane i hid on reflex and it landed five of the guys on the plane left three white skined. none very interesting one was chinese he had red hair. one wore orange sunglasses, another one had grey skin (how's that even posible) he wore a white suit, the fourth one also had grey skin his eyes were red he wore a black suit, and the last one wore a dress or something he had white hair and walked in a such a way it made me wonder what was wrong with him he looked scared though none of them gave off any strong chi they both had more dark chi then good i listened to them conversing and sucessfully figurd there names out those idots should't talk so freely. then the one whose name i learned was chow (i could make a pun about his name right now if i wanted to) said "lets just find the box and get out of here, this place give's me the creeps" so there after the panku box too huh it can't be a conincidince. someone probley sent them to intercept me and stop me but how, they can't cast magic if they could there chi would be stronger they dont look too strong. then i felt anoyance coming from Valmont (it's taking all i have not to burst out laughing serusly who named these guys?) now when emotion comes it messes with your magic, weakens it or stenthens it things like anger hate rage they strenthen dark and demonic magic joy hope and most positive feeling's strethen good magic and weaken dark magic. so rage anger and hate also weaken good magic. however things like anoyance hopelessness and emotinal pain weaken all magic so then when i felt anoyance comeing from him, demonic chi flooded out too. i gasped (really thousonds of years and i can't get over surprise yet) they heard me and turn just when they were about to enter the ruin. so i ran i ran faster then ever in my life because that chi coming from him was sparked by anoyance so no way was it all his chi and if i'm right he was about tied with me in magic plus the other's he was with could be like him too, and there was no way i could beat that. So i ran

I'm captin linebreak super hero of linevile.

Shendu POV

Nooo the pan ku box was gone, my siblings will kill me i have to figure out who took it. lets see, Chan prehaps. yes thats it it must have been Chan it made sense, well he won't have it for long 

nobody POV

"oh no, it's gone Jackie" were the first words out of Jade Chans mouth when she saw the empty pedstal that the pan ku box was once on. "Yes Jade, but who took it" replied Jackie "you think box is gone hah box is merely consealed by age old magic" one full hour of serching later the chan clan were all sitting legs out back aganst the wall panting like crazy "ok mabye box is gone" the chi wizard finaly addmited

**first real chapter out, *whew and one more thing i am so sorry about the first chapter so PLEASE forgive me cookies for whoever does and not just any cookies either, the best kind. (drumrole plz) the digital kind and let me know how you feel about this story. do you like it ,hate it, hate it and like it at the same time (even though thats impossible) tell me with the latest advancment in technolagy it's called a review (cue oohs and ahs) remember this new pieace oftech helps motavate my writing and if you try to not review i'll tell the immortals your a demon (even if your not) so bye and dont die (hey that rymes.**


	3. Chapter 2 :of boats and masters

Conner:** Hey hey, Conner in da house and this time i'm calling the shots, because that weird lord guy is GONE! hah all bow to Conner long may he live and awesome may he be. LOS: hey i'm back sorry i was finishing dinner so i let Conner do the intro Conner: damn you, NOW THEL NEVER BOw TO ME LOS: wow you have incredible verbal skills Conner you not only spelt a word wrong but eased up on the w, great job man great job. Conner: i know i'm super cool but don't spend too much time thinking about it or we'll never get to the auctal story LOS: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC Conner: whatever i want this stupid intro to end already it sucks worse then having to fight 7 immortals at once! i should know i did it. LOS: *sigh i don't own anything but Conner and some names, but on a less Conner-like note this chapter we'll be meeting way to many new people kill at least one thing and watch Conner get his agnorent butt kicked Conner: sound like fun wait wha- LOS: lights, camera, action!**

**Conners POV **

What i'm about to tell you will blow your mind, rearrange your view on reality, make you want to ask your self why you were so stupid as to not realize it sooner, ready, here it is. Santas real, there i said it he's REAL and a good buddy of mine so this chitmas i was asking for a jappense samirai short sword (i lost my old one) and it just so happened that on the exact day that i got in the genral area of the portal i got it now i sent the letter an hour ago and now it wasen't even chistmas, heck it was'nt even winter ( i sent it two months before chistmas so he'd haveenugh time to send it to me and have it get there on time. hey i travel alot sue me) so anyway a sword is almost usless to me without proper enchantments so that took another twelve hours off my day then it was night so i did what anyone would do when faced with an almost immpossible mission. I slept on it i'm just luckyi got a hotel room. (though theats yes but i still did it, so there.)

nobody's POV

as the chan clan came to learn finding five people in the whole, big wide world was hard. If Uncle hadent brewed a tracking potion that well, tracked fire demon chi theres no way they would have Ever found them. as it was they were standing outside a fish cannery now "Jade you may come out now" said Torhu "aww how'd you know" said jade coming out from the car much to Jackies surprise "so whats the plan are we gonna go kick some badguy butt or what" the eleven year old said "you are going ho-" Jackie started but never got to finish as he was cut off by someone yelling "fierice tiger pounces on sheep" Hak Foo had snuck up on them lept into the air and was now coming towards Uncle at breack neck speeds. uncle simply lifted his pufferfish and let fly a bolt of good chi that struck Hakk foo in the face pushing him away. So Hakk Foo landed where he started the leap anyway. meanwhile Jackie was busy fending off the rest of the enforcers, Finn threw a punch at him jackie doged and sweepkick him chow was sneaking up on uncle evreyone was too busy to notice. chow knocked uncle out jackie who had beaten Finn and Ratso by this time was advanced on by Hak foo and Chow. Torho (sorry if i spelled it wrong) chose then to apper driving in a yellow car he quickly got out and attacked hak foo. hakk foo responded by kicking torho in the stomach torho just stood there staring down at him. "scared tiger flees the bear" wimperd hak foo in a very un-hak foolike manner. he didn't get far a gigantic fist was brought down on his head. Hak foo managed to say "slow centipede devoured by bird" before passing out. Chow wasen't doing so well either Jakie had beaten him easily and Jade well Jade was jumping for joy, "We beat the bad guy boo yeah now lets fire up that hocus pocus and-" "no Jade we cannot it takes a powerful chi wizard to use tht spell and even uncle would need his full strenth in order to use it we must retreat for now" interrupted torho "but" "Jade we must if shendu comes back we can't fight him." "oh all; right after all that means more buttkicking action to be had"

ConnersPOV

I got it! all i have to do is brew a potion to look into the past( again)! That might sound stupid and hard, but it's not that complex. It's a form of dark magic (not my strong suit.) that requires a sacrifice. now i'm sure somone's bound to notice if somone else drops off the streets. so even though thats the best sacrifice i can get. i'm gonna go with a fly. a awesome fly that's almost dead anyway. i have all the neccesary components so i made a list of what to do, you know an order of operations, here it is.

1. sacrifice the fly to genarate the power for the potion to look backwards in time  
>2. figure out what the words were.<br>3. figure out who the weirdos who walked in the temple after me were.  
>4. sharpen my new Japenese short sword. 5. free the demon sorrcerer<p>

6. make new order of operations.

7 .dinner

Pretty good, eh? now back to the sacrifice. Stab the fly, stab the fly, murder it, murder it! Mwa ha ha ha ha. "i will make your severed head my trophy." rip, tear rip tear ri- oh it's working. i peered into the potion staring intently and then my magical soul was magicly sent into the magical potion,magicly. so there i was floating like a ghost watching past-me turn the box. it was then i realized somthing right before the box lit up. the last turn i made shaped the decorations on the box into the symbol of Po Kong. So then all i had to do was turn the pentagrams into the symbols of the demon sorrcer's. Cool. See this is why dark magic is awesome. my feelings of joy at this relivation weakend the potion (hey, it was a dark magic potion) the scene went blurry for a minute. guess i'll have to keep my emotions in check. so just as it cleared the words showed up on the wall. always runs never walks has a mouth but never talks. arg i'm so stupid, i've been staring at the portal for days. no to number three of the list, figure out who the weirdos that walked in the temple after me were. that's when the bad sacrifice kicked in, my soul was sent back to my body. ouch that hurt i don't know who the weridos were but i do know that po's portal is somwhere in the river. so then-WANG the sound echod though the motel i was staying in as i hit the ground with exaustion. in the morning i'd go free Po in the morning.

Twelve hours later

to a boat! only one problem: i don't own a boat, heck i don't own anything, not even the clothes on my back (some shops have extremly bad security.) so then just one way to solve the problem. i cast a quick heating spell on me and dove into the water. now it probley would have been freezing cold, if i had't cast that spell. i dove into the water. when i was about half waythough the rivers width i could feel the heat spell wearing off (it was really cold!) so i splashed around a lot and yelled help it was ent long before a moter powered boat (one of the fancy ones with a roof stoped and a man with an ittalian accent helped me onto the boat. I looked up at him "thanks" "my plesure now lets get you back to-" he never finished his sentence. a sweeping kick knicked him to the ground and when he looked up i threw a punch to his face. Now 'sleeping' he was laying face down on the ground i dragged his body into the stucture of the roof. oh and just so you know he's not dead just unconsious. i went and stalked into the control place knocking out evreyone i saw as i went. then when i got there i was met with a sailor holding a pufferfish. now most would call this strange but not me instead i got out my flute. waiting for him to make the first move the other sailors all laughed at me. thinking i was in for a beating no doubt, prepare to be surprised sea filth. "turn back!" he damanded. "let me think about it how about no? does no work for you?" "last warning leave or else." "ok i'll leave, right after i get what i want." "how long will you need this ship for?" "a day or so." "sorry not gonna happen!" as he said that he shot a green bolt at me. i evaded it and replied "you don't sound very sorry" one blow on my flute. thats what it took to beat him, one blow on my flute and green vines wrapped around him, choking him. now there were many things i wanted to ask him but then i wizend up giving a wizard time to think is always a bad idea. So i pointed my finger at him like i was accusing him of eating the last piece of chocolate cake. and a green bullet shot out of my finger. sizziling though his head, one dead wizard, who thought he could compete. too bad for him. not moving on i killed all of the sailors in the room mainly for laughing at me but also because i was bored. Now whos ready for the best type of magic there is here goes. TIME MAGIC GO!

i'm lord timeskip, the most evil timeskip of all.

Still Conners POV

Here i am at a compleatly desserted island. the olny land i can see. guess it's time to serch. Sighing i parked the boat (i learned basic boat driving back in the 1920s) no sonner had i stepted onto the island then the box started to glow green again "YES!" i practicly yelled. "after all this time i finaly found it!" the portal was inside a keyhole kinda weird but hey if it works it works, i watched as Po Kong the mountion demon came out of the portal. She looked around a bit before finding me "a mere child? a little snack prehaps, i am hungry." "hey Po nice to see you too" "brother Hsi Wu is that you why are you in that despicable hunman form?" "What, hey i'm not Hsu Wu, It's me Conner remember?" "no" "WHAT I LIVED WITH YOU FOR YEARS." "is the human angry? prehaps i should eat you to calm you down. i know of noone named Conner." "how about sheil do you know a Sheil." "Yes i knew a hunman by that name he used the same living quarters as my siblings and i for half a year, but then we were banished to the demon nether world and- wait" she trailed off before her skin melded into a tan couler she shrunk and morghed into a human with black hair, redish eyes and she had a rather plump but short form. She rushed up to me and hugged me. now demons may change form but there strenth doesn't change one bit. So well let's just say i'm glad i spent an hour of my time layering on protective wards. Oh you'r probably wondering about the whole being hugged like crazy by evil demon thing, huh? Let me recap.

FLASHBACK OF THE GODS

"Deal complete. Now I'm heading home, leave me be demon." I strutted across the room ready to make a dramatic exit after all, when a mission fails you leave in style am I right. "Where are you going to go though it's not as if the immortals will let you live, after all you did just make a blood oath to save demons from boredom." I don't know what stung more the fact that he was right, or the fact that i didn't think of that. "And I would't want to lose our ace in the hole." Oh in case you haven't figured it out yet the guy I'm talking to is Hsi Wu demon sorcerer, right after I made that blood oath. "So I have a proposition for you here it is I-" "yes" "what" "I said yes" "i know that but you didn't even hear what I had to sa-" "too bad I said yes" "uh ok but i was just going to ask you to stay in the palace." "WHAT NO WAY!" "Too bad you already said yes." "Ugh I hate trickster demons." "You said yes with Jo convincing on my part." "Jo convincing, what's that" "Sorry author typo." "Ah."

End flashie Backie

So after that i met the demonic family and stuff blah blah blah. I got along with all but tzhang zu. But besides Hsi Wu (I taught him how to steal, it was nice to have a partner in crime for once.) I got along best with Po. Now to present thoughts. "Please Po stop with the hugging." ZAP a lighting bolt of green chi energy struck me or my defenseive wards at least. But now between Po's hugging and that attack they were gone. "Bow before lei Poi the slayer of Shendu" uh oh

Conner:Why'd you stop I wanna see what happens next LOS:THEN REVEIW WHY DON'T YOU! Conner:(in a scared voice) ok ok now let's calm down no need to yell

LOS:sorry I'm just so ticked off at these guys they read the story yeah but no reviews seriously?! In fact I'm not going to do any more chapters until I get one review.

Conner:wait what, but that could take forever I might never get to see how I beat up that loser. LOS:sorry Conner but that's how it goes now I'm signing out


End file.
